


Daughter of El

by EmmaRushingThroughBooks



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: The Animated Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaRushingThroughBooks/pseuds/EmmaRushingThroughBooks
Summary: Lara Lane-Kent is the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Like her father, she has superhuman abilities and has a habit of saving people's butts. This work will go through a series of "episodes" of her adventures, often containing her boyfriend Damian and helping out the Batfamily. She will face many villains and learn more about herself and her powers. She will struggle with loss and friendship and an overprotective boyfriend at times, but will she continue to soar?





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Emma here. I would just like to thank anyone who even READS my stories. I really appreciate it. I just write these stories for the fun of it, so it is so nice to see that others might be enjoying it as much as I do. Just wanted to quickly put that out there, and now, without further ado, may I present: Daughter of El!


	2. Cattus Part 1

I was staying at Wayne Manor. Damian had called me saying that there was a huge gala that night that he simply couldn't miss. As he complained about it to me, I offered to join him to it. At first, he refused because I lived in bloody Metropolis and not Gotham, but when he remembered the fact that I wasn't like normal girlfriends, he agreed to let me come.

"Don't worry about finding an outfit or anything, we can handle it," Damian had told me.

I wanted to argue with him, but he had hung up.

Immediately after that, I asked my parents if I could go, and though my dad was iffy on it, my mom convinced him saying that it was to help Damian feel more comfortable. Thankfully my mother had come to adore my boyfriend. My dad still liked him, yeah, but he liked him as my _boy friend_ not _boyfriend_.

As soon as I knocked on the front door of Wayne Manor a few minutes later, I had been welcomed in by Alfred saying: "Welcome back, Master Lara,"

I smiled shyly and held my hand up as if to keep the title at bay. "Just Lara is fine, Alfred,"

The old man shook his head politely, a tiny smirk at the corner of his lips. "I don't think so, Master Lara,"

I sighed with a chuckle and walked in, only to be attacked by three boys, all at least three years older than me. "Lara!" they exclaimed, embracing me in a tight group hug.

"I missed you guys too," I mumbled. I was actually very happy to see them, I only mumbled it because my voice was being muffled from their huge bodies.

"Hey!" a new voice shouted. "Let her go!"

The moment I heard my boyfriend's voice I smiled and began to slowly fly out of the herd of brothers that had surrounded me, only to hover at Damian's side with an elbow resting on his shoulder which was only possible because I was cheating my lack of height with flight. This earned me a bunch of groans from the three boys who had surrounded me. Dick, Jason, and Tim. Damian's brothers. They absolutely adored me, and never avoided a chance to make Dami jealous or angry or embarrassed when it came to me.

"Hello there, stranger," I greeted my boyfriend with a cheeky grin.

He smirked back snatching my glasses from my face and cleaning them off with a handkerchief that had been in his pocket. "I take it you flew as Lara?" he asked.

I scoffed. "I flew high enough for no one to see me, but actually, I flew as Supergirl, changed into civilian clothes and knocked on your door," I told him, pulling aside the collar of my polo to show the blue fabric underneath.

"I see," Damian uttered. "Well, Alfred has set one of the twenty-seven guest bedrooms aside for you completely, so be sure to do whatever you want to it. Oh, and Steph demands to be able to choose what you wear to the gala,"

"It's gonna be a dress," Tim whispered to me.

"Gosh dang it!" I exclaimed. I hated dresses. I much preferred button-up shirts, pants, and maybe even a tie.

Damian looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry, but, she's already started,"

"I said I was on my way _ten minutes ago_!" I exclaimed.

Damian pursed his lips. "She wanted to make you a dress really badly and had already started making it when she learned that you and I were a couple, and this is her first chance to show it to you,"

"She started it three weeks ago?"

"Oh, she would've started sooner!" Jason chimed in. "I think you two are here, in her own words, 'OTP'!"

Tim sighed with a laugh and crossed his arms. "She seems to love you two's relationship more than me, and I'm getting kinda jealous,"

I smirked at Tim and winked, sticking my tongue out playfully, causing Dick to burst out laughing at how red Tim's face was getting. As a response for his brothers being overly brotherly around me, Damian stole my hand and began to lead me up the stairs of Wayne Manor to his room, muttering how they were just jealous of how he managed to snag the girl of steel. It wasn't much, but that made a blush come to my cheeks. He might have snagged the girl of steel, but I managed to steal the heart of the boy wonder.

.....

"It's..." I tried to find the right word to describe the dress that Steph had put me in.

"Pink," Damian said for me.

"Yes," I agreed. "Pink,"

"It looks good on you!" Stephanie promised, holding my shoulders as we looked at my reflection. I was wearing a knee-length flowy pink dress with only one strap on the right shoulder that went down my right arm. "It perfectly matches, besides, if what I've heard from Dick is true, you can wear it one day at his and Barbara's wedding! It'll match Damian's hair!"

It took me a moment to realize what that meant. I looked at my boyfriend. "You're dying your hair pink for their wedding!" I laughed hysterically.

My boyfriend's cheeks stained red but he said nothing.

Stephanie handed me a tiny white purse. "This should match your outfit too,"

I grabbed the tiny thing and inspected it. "How do you expect me to fit my suit in here?"

She gently hit my forehead. "This is about being with Damian! Don't worry about crime!"

"Says a Gotham vigilante," I said with a wink towards Damian. He knew I was kidding and just messing with her, but I just wanted to make sure.

He cleared his throat, hiding his smile with his fist.

.....

We were in the limo. All of the Wayne's plus their girlfriends and one wise butler. Damian was holding my hand tightly as if he thought that the paparazzi would grab me away from him. I was very lightly holding his, however, but he knew why. He didn't want a broken hand after all. Though I would never admit this, whenever I saw all of the girls in the paparazzi going crazy over Damian my heart would twinge with pain. A lot of those girls were prettier than me, and came from richer families than me, and were altogether better than me. I knew that I was Supergirl. I knew that I was a hybrid, but whenever I was in those moments, all of the things I had over other girls fled my brain, making me feel broken and insecure. It was only the firm grip Damian would have on my hand or tender words that he would tell me, calling me beloved whenever we were alone, that reminded me that I was worthy of him.


End file.
